Wailems Family/Transcript
Observation Begins Sandra: "My husband George, is a fireman, and while he's away at work, I'm left alone to deal with Kyle and Lola by myself as a stay-at-home mom." barking is heard in the background, and a Central Asian Shephard Dog comes running towards Jo and begins sniffing her Jo: "Why, hello there." Sandra: "Oh, this is Dusty, our dog." Kyle: "Mommy, where the (beep) are you?" Lola: "Let go of me, you (beep)!" Jo: "My word!" Sandra: "Lola, I'm taking away your Draculaura Doll for the rest of the day!" Wailems Family Issues Sandra: "Lola has been kicked out of daycare three weeks ago. As for Kyle, he was expelled from 15 schools in the past 6 months, including the school he was forcibly to permanently leave last week. This summer, he was kicked out of Day Camp due to his bad behavior, such as hitting, spitting and swearing." Kyle: "Lola, get over here, you lousy, filthy (beep)!" Sandra: "Kyle, you don't use that kind of language in that house." Lola: "Shut up, Kyle!" Sandra: "Lola, don't say that." Jo: "Later on, Sandra decided it was time to turn the TV off. And when Lola saw this, she went absolutely mad." Sandra: "Come on, let's turn the TV off." Lola: "NOOOO!!!! I WANT TO WATCH THE MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE!!!" Sandra: "Come on, Lola. TV time is over. It's time to play outside." smacks Sandra's mouth Sandra: "Hey, you do not hit mommy, that is not nice." continues smacking Sandra Sandra: "Keep doing it, and you are in timeout. Understand?" House Rules Kyle: "The rules stink like dirty cheese!" Jo: "Excuse me? Kyle, do not interrupt me when I'm speaking. That is really rude.' Kyle: "(bleep) you!" Jo: *in a firm voice* "Stop that behaviour right now! If you continue being rude, I will place you onto the Naughty Platform. Do you understand me?" Kyle: "No, you (bleep)!" Jo: "And sure enough, I placed him onto the Naughty Platform. This was the perfect opportunity for Mom and Dad to see exactly how to tackle discipline". Jo: "I am placing you onto this Naughty Platform because you interrupted me when I was speaking and for swearing. You will stay here for 7 minutes." Kyle: " I don't have to listen to you! You're not my mother!" Sandra: "Because you were very rude to Jojo, I am going to take away your Nintendo 3DS for the rest of the day." confiscates Kyle's black Nintendo 3DS Kyle: "I hated that mom took away my Nintendo 3DS." snatches the Nintendo 3DS back from Sandra Sandra: "Kyle, no." takes the Nintendo 3DS from Kyle and puts it into her purseKyla: Kyle: "YOU ARE A (bleep) TO PUT MY 3DS IN YOUR PURSE!" puts Kyle back onto the Naughty Platform and walks away with no conversation Kyle: Jo "You (bleep)!" flips off Jo Jo: "I could not believe this child had given me the finger. It's just disgusting! And if things weren't bad enough, Lola started to kick off." screams at the top of her lungs Lola: "Get lost, you mother(bleep)ing (bleep)!" Sandra: "Lola! Do not use that kind of language again. Otherwise you will go into time out, and I am taking your Draculaura doll for the rest of the day. Do you hear me?" smacks Sandra's arm Sandra: "That's it. You're going in time-out, and I'm taking your Draculaura doll away." puts Lola on the Naughty Platform Sandra: "You stay there until I come and get you. I'm taking away your Draculaura doll." [Sandra confiscates Lola's Monster High Skull Shores Draculaura doll and puts it into the toy time-out box] escapes and breaks Sandra's iPod Sandra: "Lola, no! That is a no-no! You do not break mommy's iPod!" sends Lola back to the Naughty Platform [Sandra confiscates Lola's Monster High Skull Shores Ghoulia Yelps doll] escapes again and eats a fruit roll-up] Sandra: "No. No fruit roll-ups while you have to stay in time-out." takes the fruit roll-up and puts Lola back on the Naughty Platform Jo: Eventually, Kyle did his 7 minutes. But Lola continued to test Mom by getting off the Naughty Platform. Sandra: "Kyle, you were sitting on the platform because you were very rude to Jojo. I want an apology." Kyle: (sarcastically) "I'm really, really sorry!" escapes from the Naughty Platform, dashes into Sandra's bedroom, locks the door and watches Dora the Explorer on TV Sandra: "Lola, you unlock this door right now otherwise I'll be taking away your Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs!" Lola: "GET LOST! I'M WATCHING TV, POOPY-BUTT!" Sandra: "Turn off Dora. You're not allowed to watch that while you have to stay in timeout." Jo: "An hour passed, and Lola was STILL not giving in." puts Lola back onto the Naughty Platform and walks away with no conversation Lola: "I HATE YOU!!!!!" Sandra: I don't know how long I had to put her back on there. But it seemed like forever. Lola: "MOMMY LIKES TO BE A MEANIE!!!" takes Lola back to the Naughty Platform and leaves her there gets off the Naughty Platform (yet again!) and pours orange juice all over Sandra's computer keyboard Sandra: "Lola, stop that! Don't pour liquids on mommy's computer!" puts Lola back on the Naughty Platform and confiscates Lola's Dora the Explorer Doll. Sandra: I just felt like saying to Jo, "It's not working!" puts Lola straight back on the Naughty Platform and walks away Jo: "Finally, after two and-a-half hours, Lola finally stayed put." Sandra: "Lola, you were put on the Naughty Platform because you were very rude to mommy, used inappropriate words, and you broke Mommy's iPod. And I want an apology." Lola: "I'm sorry, mommy." Sandra: "Now give me a hug and a kiss." and Sandra hug and kiss each other Sandra: "I love you, sweetie." gets off the Naughty Platform, snatches Sandra's purse, and gets his Nintendo 3DS Sandra: "KYLE, NO! GIVE BACK MY PURSE OR I'M SELLING ALL OF YOUR 3DS CARDS ON eBAY!" Jo: "I was like 'eBay?" Jo: "Hold on. Exactly, how is selling a child's favorite thing on eBay is going to teach him to behave?" Naughty Platform for Lola (Part 2) Jo: "Later on, Sandra was trying to get Lola to have a bath. But Lola had other ideas." Sandra: "Lola, it's bathtime, sweetie." Lola: "No bath!" Sandra: "Get in the tub right now or you will be going to bed earlier." catches Lola and brings her into the bathroom brings out a bag of some bath toys Sandra: "Look, honey. I've got some bath toys for you!" Sandra: "I knew Lola hated bathtime, so a friend suggested that I turn bathtime into Funtime for her, by providing some bath toys. And a water-proof toy to get them to get in the tub." Sandra: "Look, Lola. I have something for you. She wants to take a bath with you!" shows Lola a Mermaid bath toy Jo: "Look, her name is Mindy. She wants to be your bathtime buddy." pulls something else out of her bag Jo: "Most children hate getting a bath, so I brought in a Mr. Bubble Ice Cream Shoppe Bath playset so that Lola would realize that getting clean is very important as it is fun," Jo: "You can give her a choice: she can either have a foam bath or a bubble bath." Lola: "I don't want any bath! I'm already clean! Besides, Dusty already gave me a bath. He washed behind my ears." Sandra: "You have spent the whole day playing and sweating, so you're dirty. Besides, now you're covered in dog lick!" Jo: "Lola, here are your choices. Either have a foam bath or bubble bath. Which one?" throws the Mermaid bath toy at Jo Jo: "It turned out that my plan to help Sandra lure Lola into the bathtub backfired." squirts shampoo all over the bathroom and sprays soap foam on Sandra's blouse Sandra: "Ugh, not my new blouse! That cost me a lot of money!" takes Lola straight to the Naughty Platform Jo: "Listen here, Lola. Your behavior right now is unacceptable; your mommy asked to get into the bathtub. You do not make a mess in the bathroom, you do as your mommy tells you. Right now, you stay on this platform." escapes and plays with one of her LaLaLoopsy dolls Onward DVD Meeting Reinforcements Bye Bye, Jo-Jo Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts